Tu sonrisa en abril
by finesdavid
Summary: Kousei recuerda los hermosos momentos que pasó con Kaori. Recuerda el dolor que ha sufrido pero tambien muestra lo decidido que está de cumplir aquella promesa tan importante. Un fic que muestra los sentimientos mas profundo de nuestro gran pianista hacia la chica que él siempre amó.


Hola a todos :D Tenía un tiempo que no subía una nueva historia. Esto es solo un pequeño relato de Shigatsu wa kimi no uso. Un anime que solo se describe con una palabra: Hermoso. Un final triste pero a la vez te deja con una gran sensación. Cuando lo terminé, me sentí tan mal al igual que el protagonista, que inmediatamente hice este fanfic para demostrar los sentimientos de Kousei Arima. Espero que lo disfruten y puedan soltar un par de lagrimas (quien sabe xD) Si desean, les puedo recomendar leer el fic con una cancion de fondo del anime, cualquiera es buena. Yo recomiendo el primer ending Kirameki o el OST Kimi wa Wasurerareru no. Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Tu sonrisa en primavera**

Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso

Era tan cálido sentir cuando tus manos se entrecruzaban con las mías. Como la suave brisa de primavera era la sensación que creabas con las palabras que salían de tu boca. Cada día, recuerdo esa hermosa sonrisa que me hizo ponerme de píe una vez más.

¿Por qué recuerdo tanto tu espalda? Era porque siempre caminaba detrás de ti. Siempre llevabas la delantera y yo siempre estaba detrás, siguiendo tus hermosos pasos.

Cada momento que pienso en ti, me da esperanza; cada momento que recuerdo tu rostro, entristece mi corazón. Cuando mirabas al cielo estrellado, las grandes estrellas se reflejaban en tus ojos. El brillo de tus ojos iluminaba mi corazón.

¿Era tan difícil? ¿Era tan difícil que me dijeras que me amabas? ¿Por qué no pudiste decirme antes para al menos ser capaz de darte un abrazo? ¿Por qué tuviste que recurrir a esa peligrosa operación?

Durante todos estos meses, solo me decías que tenías una enfermedad tratable. Pero cuando me enteré de que estabas diagnosticada con ELA, mis lágrimas no paraban de brotar desde mis tristes ojos. Durante todo este tiempo, querías ser una chica de nuestro agrado y sin miedo a lo que viniera. Te sacrificaste para ser recordada.

¡Cuánto recuerdo tus frases de Charlie Brown y el elegante sonido de tu violín! ¡Cuánto recuerdo a aquella chica que le dio brillo a mis ojos! Tú me permitiste escuchar el sonido, tú me permitiste tocar un vals junto a ti.

Pero, ¿Por qué tuviste que mentirme? ¿Por qué esa mentira de abril fue tan dolorosa? Cuanto desearía verte de nuevo y poderte abrazar, tenerte en mis brazos y acariciar tu pelo con delicadeza. Darte un beso en la mejilla y exclamar que yo también te quiero.

Tu carta, tu fotografía, las conservo como lo más valioso que pueda tener. Cuanto recuerdo las frases de tu carta, me la he leído incontables veces.

— ¿Pude entrar en tu corazón? –me preguntabas.

—Entraste como si fuera tu casa –me encantaría responder.

— ¿Me recordaras aunque solo sea un poco? –me preguntaste.

—Si te olvidara, seguro que vuelves como un fantasma –te respondería.

—No me olvides –me pediste.

—No –me gustaría afirmar con firmeza.

—Es una promesa –exclamarías.

Amo la parte en donde me dices que me quieres, donde dices mi nombre completo y dices que siempre fue a mí a quien amaste. No tienes que disculparte, tú me ayudaste, tú me hiciste ser quien soy y me diste el empuje que necesitaba.

¡Cuánto desearía poder devolverte el favor!, poder abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo. Las lágrimas caen lentamente y sin parar en la teclas de mi piano. Los cielos lloran de tristeza y la lluvia cae con grandes gotas de dolor. La música de mi piano es triste, cada vez que pienso en ti.

Recuerdo aquel día cuando regresé al hospital y ya no estabas. Aunque había avanzado en el concurso, no tenía esa persona tan especial con quien compartir la victoria. Aquella cama vacía de hospital, el llanto de tu madre mientras llora, la mano de tu padre dándole consuelo, todo lo que presenciaba me causaba tristeza.

Cuando observaba como removían tu nombre de la puerta, en el cuarto del hospital, mi corazón latía más fuerte causándome mucho dolor. Mis manos temblaban y mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas con un sabor amargo.

Pero ese día, estaba nevando. Tu amabas la nieve y te hubieras sentido feliz de poderla presenciar. Tú solías observar el clima desde tu ventana, extendiendo tu mano hacia el horizonte mientras veías el cielo en su atardecer.

Kaori, el camino es oscuro y muchas veces siento miedo. Tus frases siempre pasan por mi mente cada vez que siento tristeza y me da mucho ánimo de seguir adelante:

— _Puede que sólo nos espere un oscuro camino nocturno. Pero aun así quiero seguir adelante, creyendo que en algún momento las estrellas empezaran a iluminarlo._

Kaori, te amé. Siempre quise estar a tu lado y me siento culpable de no haber estado contigo en los últimos momentos. Pero me alegró de haber estado donde tú querías que yo estuviese.

El piano resuena una melodía triste que lentamente ilumina el camino hasta un nuevo amanecer. Tú me enseñaste a confiar, me enseñaste a ver las cosas desde otra manera. ¿Qué es esta tristeza que invade mi cuerpo?

Cuando pienso en ti, mi corazón se siente vacío. Pero cuando recuerdo el momento en el que ambos cantábamos mirando el cielo estrellado, recuerdo como tu luz iluminaba el deseo de mi corazón.

Kaori, gracias por permitirme continuar. Gracias, por utilizar el poco tiempo que te quedaba para ayudar a este pobre pianista a escuchar nuevamente. Cuando pienso en ti, escucho el sonido de mi madre. Escucho latidos palpitando y diciendo que me quiere.

Mi piano toca melodías de tristeza pero sé que así como tú lo hiciste, podré seguir adelante. Recuerdo claramente lo que me dijiste cuando tocamos juntos:

—Yo tocaré con todas mis fuerzas. Para que los que me oigan no lo olviden. Para poder permanecer siempre en sus corazones. Esa es mi razón de ser. Porque soy músico, como tú.

Siempre supiste que no durarías mucho. Por eso ten concentraste en no ser olvidada, en dejar tu música grabada en los corazones de la gente. Es cierto que no fuiste muy famosa, pero solo basta con dejar tu música en los corazones correctos.

Kaori, tu música siempre vivirá en mi corazón. Yo jamás te olvidaré; aunque mis lágrimas caigan al suelo, yo nunca me rendiré. Cada vez que toco el piano, escucho tu violín mientras me acompaña. Escucho tus palabras de aliento y tus ánimos. Escucho tus berrinches y tus deseos de comer dulces.

Por más que pasen los años, aun si desaparecen las estrellas. Aun si el atardecer deja de ser lo que es ahora, aun si las aves dejan de cantar, yo nunca te olvidaré. No importa el tiempo, las estaciones, el dolor que sienta; tu bella sonrisa siempre bailará al compás de mi música. Tu violín siempre estará acompañado de la melodía de mi corazón.

Porque tú serás siempre mi inspiración, tú siempre vivirás en mi corazón. Y el día de tu cumpleaños tocaré tu canción favorita, todos los años; mientras observo el cielo estrellado cantando la canción de la estrella que brilla. Siempre fue tu canción favorita, ¿verdad?

Kaori, gracias. Y aunque no estés aquí, aunque no puedas escuchar mi música, aunque no puedas ver las lágrimas de dolor que caen en mi piano; siempre vivirás en mi corazón. Tu melodía siempre vivirá en mí.

—Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star. How I wonder what you are?

Gracias haberme amado por todos estos años. Gracias por ser mi inspiración con tu hermosa sonrisa. Gracias por ser aquella chica de la que me enamoré en aquella primavera.

Fin

* * *

 **Reviews por favor :D**


End file.
